The Chance of a Lifetime
by sid01
Summary: They had controlled him. Now he would go back and get his own happily ever after. With the chance of a family and friends in unlikely places, Harry Potter will make his own and live his own life for himself. With the help of Hela of course. Harry Potter/Avengers
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There were many things in his life that he regretted. One was allowing himself to marry Ginny. Another was believing Dumbledore and that the sun shown out of his ass. Becoming friends with Ron, ignoring Draco Malfoy, being led to the slaughter.

He was so old now. At least he felt it. True he was only 27, but after the life he had been living, was it any wonder he was here, at the top of Hogwarts' astronomy tower. Alone in the night. In the word.

A year after the war, the muggles had discovered magic and began a new Holocaust. Every witch and wizard; pure-blood, half-blood, or mudblood...they were all rounded up and killed or their communities were bombed. Naturally, they all looked to the Savior. Surely _he_ would save them.

No. He had had enough. So, he sat back and watched as the world burned. Wen everyone was gone, he remained. The last living being on earth. He endured. He was through. So he jumped. He embraced the incoming darkness, enjoying the speed and wind. He loved the free-falling freedom.

All was black. He was not alone in the darkness. No, not darkness. For that there had to be light. This place had no light. This was a void. It was THE VOID.

"So, you have finally come to me, Harry. You have been missed." It was no use looking around, it was still dark.

"H-hello?" Harry stuttered. "Who's there? Where am I?"

"You are in my domain. Usually my Reapers take souls, but you are the last soul in this world and all my Hallows had been yours at one time or another. They left their mark upon you. There is time for this later. Right now, we have much to discuss. You have two choices."

"Why would you give me a choice?"

"I have always given you a choice."

"Why?"

"You are the Master of Death." Harry couldn't be allowed to misunderstand.

"What are the choices?"

"You may move on and go to those who you love. You could, however, go back and change your history."

Harry thought hard. He could get away from the Dursley's. "I will go back."

"Good. This time, you will be taken from the Dursley's when you are ten. Your creature inheritance will not be blocked. The abuse you have suffered at the hands of the Dursley's will not be any different, but I have strengthened your Occulumncy. And I will be with you the whole time. Either way, you will remember all of both your lives."

"W-when w-will I be ret-turned?"

"The moment you became a horcrux. You will still be a horcrux. The prophecy told to you by Dumbledore is not in affect."

"Why?"

"You were born July 16th 2002. Your real parents had no idea you existed. Your birth father was obliviated and you were kidnapped and given a blood adoption potion."

"Birth father? Not my mother?"

"You were born to Remus John Lupin and your other father had no idea you existed. Once you reach seven years, go to Gringotts Then Knockturn Alley. Buy a potion to change yourself back to your original state. Because of the manner you are leaving the Dursley's, you must have a reason to be taken. When the adoption is neutralized, you will unlock your creature status. Retrieve books on creatures and pureblood customs. They will help you understand what you could not earlier. While in Knockturn, buy a custom made focus for your magic. Custom made ones, don't have a tracker so will allow you to keep a glamour on yourself at all times. Your natural glamour will keep your creature features hidden, even from yourself."

"So I can change small things, but not enough to stop my abuse," he hesitated over the word, "until I'm ten when I'm taken away from them. Will I be able to control my magic wandlessly?"

"Indeed. Be careful around Ronald when you go to Hogwarts. Choose your own side in the war this time around. It's time for you to go now."

"Wait! Who are you?! Will I ever see you again?"

"Yes, Master. You will see me again. I'll be with you the whole time."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Petunia Dursley nee Evans, prided herself in being normal with a beautiful bouncing baby boy and husband who was well enough off. So, when she stepped out to retrieve the morning paper while the bacon sizzled happily, she never expected to find a baby on her doorstep. A letter from the freaks and she knew she was stuck. The Freak was to stay with them. That didn't mean he would be welcome. The Freak would know his place.

* * *

***********************************Time Skip*****************************************

* * *

A small form in ragged clothing got onto the bus in the early morning. His frame was thin and malnourished with bruises covering his body. If he had spoken, it would have been rough and raw from disuse with e exception of screaming for mercy. His clothes were baggy and torn with dried blood and semen coating them. Most preferred to believe him a bully or rough housing with his cousin or friends. No one wanted to believe that he was abused physically, sexually, emotionally, or any other way.

The last six years had been hell. Again. It was being locked away, starved and beaten until he turned five. Then he was there to pleasure the sick fantasies of his uncle. Unlike the first time around, he went to the park as often as he could so when he disappeared after breakfast chores, he wouldn't be missed.

Seven. His body was seven. But he, himself, was thirty-four. Today he would receive his focus, break the blood adoption, gain control of his vaults and his life. More or less. Maybe he would transfer all his money to a neutral account and get some pounds out of it. He had a feeling that Dumbledore was using _his_ funding for the Flaming Chickens.

Harry slipped through the crowd and made his way to where he knew the Leaky Cauldron was. He made his way to the bar. Now to make it convincing.

"'Scuse me, Mister. Can you open the alley for me?" His voice cracked, it helped the act.

"Now then, Where's your parents?"

"Papa said to meet 'im in the alley when I was done looking for muggle clothes. Mama's a Muggleborn." He tried as hard as he could to look innocent and nervous.

The barkeep let him pass to the alley and Harry made his way to Gringotts. When none of the goblins paid attention to him, his "nice" mask froze over into cold rage. He made his way to the head goblin teller.

"I have wasted enough time here," he stated in a rough, frigid voice. "I demand to see my account manager and the branch manager within the next forty-five seconds or I will let you all know _how_ I killed the Dark Lord." The teller looked up and sneered at him. When Harry pulled back his bangs and flashed his scar, the teller froze and rushed to do as he was bid.

Over the next hour Harry's account manager was killed, the money that had been given to the Dursley's, Weasley's and Dumbledore was returned as well as all the artifacts taken. He may or may not have taken a focus for his magic out of one of his vaults that may or may not have been legal for a seven year old. Then again, he was thirty-four.

As he left, he saw Lucius Malfoy enter the alley. This was going to be interesting, he could feel it. Harry looked around surreptitiously before slinking down the alley he was headed toward in the first place. When Lucius Malfoy saw a small child slip into the entrance of Knockturn Alley, he felt uneasy. Not even his Draco would willingly go into _that_ alley without him there. He followed the child into the apothecary, where he was inquiring about the reversal to a blood adoption potion.

Lucius peered closely at the boy. Why, he couldn't be more than four or five years old! Wait...he knew that hair! Only a Potter would have that hair and there was only one left. But he was supposed to be a pampered prince living in the lap of luxury. Anyone could see the bruises on his body and the scars on his face.

As he finished his assessment, he realized the boy must be malnourished; he was skin and bones! Harry Potter was Draco's age. That startled him. What if it was reversed? What if this was his son and James or Lily had seen him? The thought churned his stomach.

"Sorry, lad. I refuse to sell to minors," the shop keeper said. The temperature dropped. Before the boy could say anything, Lucius stepped forward.

"Really, Cyrupus? What of the potions kit you sold to my son not a week ago? I would hate to think of this happening next time I come in."

"Lord Malfoy! I-I didn't see you come in. What can I get for you today?"

The boy tensed. His gaze sharpened on the shop keeper, but he didn't turn from the man. So, the lad knew of him.

"Well, it would be a shame to loose my service as well as a willing customer all in one day. How about I look around, you sell the boy," here he ignored the flinch, but filed it away for later, "whatever he came here for." Cyrupus gulped.

"Of course, Lord Malfoy," and the spineless man sold the lad-if that was the reaction, he refused to call Potter boy- all that he asked for: a blood adoption reversal, maximum strength healing and pain relieving potions. Such was the quantity that it would last two years in war time...or a highly abusive home.

Lucius followed the lad out and was just in time to see Potter pulled into a back alley off the main Knockturn. He followed swiftly, stopping just out of sight, able to help if needed, but still easy to be concealed if it was the slim possibility of a friend.

"Would you stop doing that!" came the hoarse protest. It sounded as if it had hardly been exercised.

"But Master, I never get to scare you," another voice whined.

"I get scared enough as it is," Potter whispered in a raw voice. "I have gotten so close to coming to your kingdom too many times to make light of."

"Yes, Master. I do know. Now take the reversal and I will tell you your true name and all about the ones who will take you away when you are ten."

"Alright, bottoms up." Lucius watched as Potter downed the potion and readied himself for the pain. He saw the lad lean against the alley wall, tense; in obvious pain, but he didn't cry out. It was much like himself after enough Crucios aimed at him. Potter's wild locks grew to is waist in lazy waves, what he could see of his face had changed. High cheekbones were gaunt with his malnourishment and his eyes glowed like a feline's. They turned lighter, like corundum **_[see authors note below]_** but with a green shade. What startled him most, was the cat ears, tail, and diamond shaped pupils. A cat demon...or a descendant of one.

"It's punishment isn't it, Hela," Potter startled Lucius out of his mental wanderings.

"No, my lord," she crooned with such adoration and care that Lucius wondered why he had never felt that of _his_ lord. No, he could not linger on such thoughts. The girl(?) pulled the lad into her arms, holding him tightly against her chest. "No. It's not a punishment. It is the nature of the potion. It has literally burned any genetics that are not your own."

Potter nodded and returned the hug. The lad let out a burst of laughter.

"What is it, Master?"

"I am the only one to embrace you and remain alive."

"Yes, Master. You have nothing to fear from me," she said chuckling.

"I never have," he stated, growing serious.

"That is why I chose you. What would this have been punishment for?"

"...For not taking Draco's hand in first year. For wishing for a better life and better chance than my last one. I hate myself for hoping that anyone could love me. How can you stand to be near me Hela? I can't even die right. At least I'm a good fuck. That's what Vernon says anyway."

The being growled. "NO!" Her voice was hard and low. "No, Harry. Never believe that. You would not be my Master if it were so. If you are a freak, then we are the freaks that have found each other. We will be freaks together." Hela's grip on Potter tightened and her hand ran through his long hair.

"Yes, Hela," he whispered. Lucius had heard enough. He stepped into the alley. Potter tensed and moved toward the perceived threat.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"To understand why the Boy-Who-Lived is in Knockturn Alley, is obviously abused, and no one seems to care. Tell me Mr. Potter, how do you know my son. Why do you speak of your first Hogwarts year when you are not of the age to go? Would you allow me to help you?" Lucius let his questions fill the air between them.

Hela chuckled. "I like this one. He is not as curse happy as the last one."

"Hela, the last one kissed Voldemort's ass and was in Azkaban for three months. I think he's doing much better after six crucio free years and a child to fixate on."

"Hmmm."

Lucius was more confused than ever. The lad looked at him for a long time, his gaze calculating, then he glanced at Hela.

"Alright. I will take us to a place we can talk freely. Hela, will meet us there. Hela, has your father tried to take over Manhattan yet?" he asked as he fixed glamours over his scars and new features including his ears and tail.

"No, Master. He will do so by the end of the year."

"Hmm. Right. Hold on tight, Malfoy." Harry grabbed Lucius by the arm and the disappeared. Hela smirked. Oh, yes. This time was going to go her Master's way.

* * *

 ** _Corundum::_** wiki/Corundum


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Author's Note: From here on out Harry will be called by his birth name except by the stupid wizarding Britain. Screw them.**

* * *

Harry had taken Lucius to the park near Number 4 and told him everything from his old life and why he must now stay with his relatives until his birth father came.

"So what is your real name," Lucius asked, truly curious.

Hela answered, "Briar Ares Stark was the name you were born with. Your bearer has died in the last two years, as I told you. You will be taken before your birthday by those who care."

Lucius looked thoughtful. "As you cannot be removed from there yet, will you allow me to visit you so I may insure you are alright? I would insure know all that you need to know about being a lord. I can introduce you to Draco." Briar looked up at Lucius.

"Really?" Briar asked shyly.

"Really," he answered

Hela's head turned. "Master! The baby whale." Briar's head shot up and followed her gaze. His face went pale.

"Freak! Dad wants you to come fix dinner. And I want to have some jun before that happens," he said with a smile, punching his fist into his other hand. Briar began shaking.

"Actually, I was going to talk to your father about a business deal," Lucius said smoothly.

The bloated brat didn't now what to do, so he grabbed Briar's hair and dragged him back home. Lucius was prepared to step in but Hela shook her head. He followed closely behind the boys as the fat one slammed the door open and yelled out for his father.

"Dad, the Freak met someone who wants to do business with you!" The fat man thudded from the family room.

"Well, sir. Is there something I can do for you?" he said disgustingly pompousness that oozed fake politeness. Lucius felt sick.

"Indeed," he said loftily, eyeing the...he couldn't call the thing in front of him a man, with disgust. Now, he knew Briar had lived through this twice, but still didn't know how. He could see magic in the fat boy. Potential there, might be useful in the future.

"Boy, go fix dinner," the thing demanded.

"Now why would a seven year old be preparing dinner? Is your wife not able of fixing it adequately?" Inside he was boiling with righteous fury. The blob and his wife sputtered and stuttered in outrage.

"Because he's a freak," the fat brat said. Lucius studied him.

"No more than you are, boy," he replied with certainty. The brat looked to be in shock, given something to think about.

"Now see here-" Vernon started started, looking purple.

"I came for a business deal, you are the ones who made this enlargement."

"Come boy," the stick like horse woman told Briar. They moved into the kitchen, Lucius's eyes following.

"I'm Vernon Dursley. Who're you." he half demanded.

"I am Lucius Malfoy. Ah, I see you have heard of me," he crowed inwardly as Vernon gaped and lost his puce color. In fact, he went rather pale.

"Yes, sir! What can I do for you," he grovelled.

"I would like to invest in the company you work for, but first I must ask questions about your employment there. I would also require that the boys be at the park every other day. My son is their age and I would like him around more children his age."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. My son will be there," he enthused.

"Your nephew as well. All types of children should be introduced to my son so he knows how to react to the different types of people in the world. Every other day, both boys at the park all day. Is there a problem with that?" he asked with a raised brow.

"No," the thing gritted out.

They continued to discuss business...or rather Vernon talked while Lucius became thouroghly disgusted with these muggles.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Several years passed and Dudley and Briar learned alongside Draco of wizarding etiquette and the wizarding world. Dudley tried his best to look after his cousin and they became more like brothers. To celebrate this, Briar gave him a new name; Christopher Shadin Potter ("Call me Shay"). He began to take care of himself; exercising, doing well in school, and taking Briar away from the house as often as possible while under the guise of "Harry Hunting." As they grew older he began to hate his parents, the Dursleys just as much as Briar did.

* * *

On Shay's tenth birthday they went to the zoo, a year earlier than in Harry's time.

Things went the same as last time; they went to the zoo, looked around, stopped at the gift store- where Shay got two snake plushies for him and Briar. Then they ended at the Reptile House. Shay had been fascinated with snake ever since he learned that Briar - and even himself- could speak to them.

"Tuney?" came an incredulous voice. Petunia's head shot up and her jaw dropped. She broke into a smile

"Natty!" she exclaimed, throwing herself into the other woman's arms. She was slender, trim, with dark red hair and plump lips she looked kind of like Lily.

"How are you?" she asked with a smile and a bland expression on her face. The man next to her looked over the group curiously.

"I'm alright," Petunia answered.

"So," the man broke in. "You're 'Natalie's' sister."

Shay and Briar's heads snapped up and they glared at Petunia. The man caught it , but Petunia just kept going.

"Yes, and this is my husband Vernon Dursley and our son Dudley. It's his tenth birthday so we wanted something special for him." She looked very proud of herself.

"It's Shay," Shay muttered into Briar's hair.

"'Course," he whispered back. "Who would want a name from _them_?" Shay nodded morosely.  
The man winked at them.

"And who is this, Nat?"

"Oh. Petunia, this is my fiancee, Tony Stark." Briar choked and Shay's jaw dropped.

"I am so screwed," Briar whispered to Shay.

"Yeah. Good luck with that," Shay whispered back.

"Mooney," Briar whispered to the ceiling. "If your were still alive, I'd kill you." Tony turned in their direction sharply.

"And who are you?" he asked, not unkindly, but with a sharp, focused gaze.

Briar hesitated. "Do you want my birth name or the name I am most known by?" he asked. Vernon cuffed the back of his head. Briar flinched into his brother, who put an arm around his middle.

"Enough of your lip, boy. No one wants your kind," he hissed to Briar. Shay's eyes became frigid, but his face was impassive.

"Actually," Stark cut in, "I asked him a question and would like both of his answers."

Shay and Briar looked at each other, then to an empty corner where Hela stood. The girl nodded. They nodded minutely back.

Stark and 'Natalie' were not stupid. They had seen the signs of abuse on the younger boy and Dudley's protection of him.

"My given name," he began haltingly, in a whisper. "My given name is Harry James Potter. My birth name was given to me before I was taken from my bearer illegally." Here he hesitated and looked to the empty corner and them Shay, uncertainly. The others nodded and Shay tightened his hug on the smaller boy as if to shield him. "My birth name is Briar Ares Stark." Briar tensed as soon as the words left his mouth.

Vernon growled and grabbed a handful of Briar's hair and yanked him from Shay's grip; who cried out in outrage. Briar didn't make a sound.

"I am so sorry about him," Petunia said to 'Natalie' and Stark. "The boy has always been no good. We've tried our best by him but-"

Stark cut her off with a disgusted look and demanded that Briar be let go.

"Take it off," was all he said. Briar's eyes widened, and he let all the glamours fall. His birth features returned and Harry Potter melted away, ears bent back, tail twitching, scars covering his body.

Tony Stark's break hitched. He raged inside at the scars and bruises. His fury knew no bounds when he heard what Vernon had to say.

"What freakishness is this, _boy_."

"It is magic," 'Natalie' said evenly. Vernon sputtered.

" _ **There is no such thing as MAGIC**_!" he shouted. People around them quickly vacated their area until they were the only people left in the Reptile House.

"Then I suppose Lily was an alien," 'Natalie' said blandly. Tony snorted.

"They are freaks," Petunia hissed.

Suddenly the noise in the House increased and all the snakes hissed in outrage.

"Mother, really. You think Briar was the only one with accidental magic? He has perfect control over his core. He fuels his glamours with his wandless ability. I learned to control mine with our mentor."

The Dursleys went pale. "M-mentor?!"

"Oh, you didn't know? The Malfoy's are pure-bloods and practically run the magical government," Shay replied. He used Vernon's shock to get Briar out of the Thing's hold and reach. Briar went into his cousin's arms willingly and leaned into him.

As Vernon sputtered, Stark turned to study Briar and Shay more thoroughly.

"How did you find out about all this?"

"A friend of mine. Her name's Hela. You've met her father and uncle a few times."

'Natalie' stared. "Hela, outcast from Asgard with her siblings by Odin and only daughter of Loki." Briar nodded.

"Yeah. She as fabled to be a goddess of the dead. In all reality, she is Death personified. She literally gave me a second chance at life." Hela made herself visible to all of the others. The Dursleys let out a strangled gasp.

"You deserved the chance to be loved, my Master. Lucius and Draco will arrive shortly. Nice to finally meet you two after hearing so many stories and seeing the results of the Avengers. Not to mention the Black Widow and the Fox Demon. I always love the gifts you send me."

"You say the sweetest things," Stark cooed. "I like you. Can we keep you too?"

"Hey? I thought _I_ gave you the best gifts! I literally handed you the world. You're the one who didn't move to another," Briar complained, slightly offended and a little bit hurt. He had already forgotten the Dursley's presence.

Hela hugged her master. "Yes, you gave me the world and the one-who-split-his-soul. Let's see how many you give me this time around."

The Dursleys whimpered. They were surrounded by freaks and betrayed by their son and Petunia's sister. And the snakes had broken free.

~Do not harm them~ Briar told the snakes. There was a lot of complaining and whining on the snakes part, but Briar finally managed to convince them to only scare the Dursleys.

"You will let the boys come with me," Stark said. Vernon was about to protest when a python dropped on his shoulders. "Now that that's settled, we're going to pick up any of your belongings that you want from their house. Come on."

They led the boys and Hela out to their car. Briar stayed very close to Shay and Hela, unsure if he had traded one hell for another...again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

While Shay packed for them, Briar went to the park.

"Lucius," he exclaimed as he ran into the man's outstretched arms.

"So, he has finally come for you?"

"Yes."

"We will visit. I _am_ a business partner with Stark. You will see us." Briar let out a sigh of relief.

"Give us a week, then come to see us?" Briar asked.

"Of course. Any longer and Draco will throw a fit," Lucius laughed. He hesitated. "How much will you tell them?" Briar sighed.

"It depends on how much they already know. I have to go now. Thank you Lucius," he said, letting go of the man. Lucius nodded and smiled at the boy he had come to love as his own.

When Briar returned to Number 4, Shay was finished packing everything they would need.

"Everyone ready?" Tony asked.

"Almost," Briar replied. He turned to his cupboard and pried up a floor board by the door. Hidden there were two of his Hallows; the Ring, and the Cloak.

"Briar, where is the other one?" 'Natalie' asked. The boys looked up at her with blank faces and calculating gazes.

"It's where it needs to be for now."

When they got settled on the plane and were in the air, the adults got down to business.

"I am Tony Howard Stark, ex-assassin, Iron Man, Avenger, Playboy, Billionaire,Philanthropist, and, evidently, your dad."

"I was born Nataile Summers and am now Natasha Romanoff, half sister of Lily and Petunia Evan. Ex-assassin of the Red Room, Ex-assassin for SHIELD, SHIELD agent, Avenger."

The boys looked at each other. Shay began. "I was born Dudley Vernon Dursley, I was adopted as Christopher Shadin Potter. Or just Shay. Wizard, blood adopted, Briar's favorite- but don't tell Draco." Briar snorted. The adults nodded and turned to Briar for his turn.

"As you already know, I'm Briar Ares Stark, kidnapped by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - who obliviated my bearer, Remus John Lupin - given to the Potters, blood adopted and christened Harry James Potter: Boy-Who-Lived, and Prophesied One. I am a Time-Traveler and the Master of Death." He waited for their reactions. They took it rather well.

"WHAT!?" They totally flipped out, is what he meant. So for the remainder of the flight Briar and Shay explained EVERYTHING to them.

When they had finished their tale, Tony asked Briar if he would call him dad. Just so others wouldn't get any ideas, of course. Briar lit up and beamed at the man.

"Now, I want you both to have a check up by my personal doctor, then we'll go to my lawyer and see if I can gain _legal_ custody of you two. And adopt Shay. If that's alright with you."

Shay beamed and jumped at Tony, who caught him just in time.

Natasha laughed at them. Happy - Tony's personal driver/bodygaurd - would drive them to Stark Tower.

"Tomorrow," Tony told the boys, " we are going shopping." Briar wrinkled his nose in distaste, but Shay perked up. "Now," he continued. "You two are getting checked out by my favorite doctor; Bruce Banner."

"We get to meet Hulk's other half? Cool!" Shay exclaimed. Briar nodded, but fidgeted.

Tony saw and raised an eyebrow.

"I... When I was given another shot at life and childhood, all the scars from my previous life remained. Over time, on top of time with the Dursley's, have given me even more of them. My natural glamours are a defense mechanism, refused to break permanently. It's nearly impossible to break them, but with out them I have a disguise against the wizarding world that can't be looked through. Is...is it alright if I tear them down?" Briar was looking at his bony hands that were wringing his T-shirt.

A hand cupped his cheek and gently, lifted his face.

"Scars are not a curse, kit," Natasha said softly, but firmly. "They remind us of who we are. That we were strong enough to overcome our trials in life. They heal us. You could have the face of a troll and we would still want you. But you, you are an angel. My angel, my kit," she finished.

A lump caught in Briar's throat. He nodded. Natasha smiled and stroked his hair and played with his cute ears. She pulled him into her lap and cuddled him to her. She already loved him.

Tony smiled softly and Shay beamed. For the first time in years, Briar slept soundly without interruption from 'relatives' or nightmares. _So this is what having a mother felt like_ , he thought and curled closer to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Bruce Banner got a call saying he was to meet Tony and Natasha in the lobby, he was exasperated. _What trouble had they gotten themselves into now?_ he wondered. He saw Tony followed by a blonde haired boy with blue eyes and a sturdy build. Natasha followed with another boy in her arms. Hes black hair, flying everywhere, eyes closed with a peaceful look on his face. He was painfully thin. He was shocked to say the least.

"Bruce," Tony greeted. Bruce blinked at him.

"What do we have?" he asked, getting down to business.

"Heavy malnourishment, abuse; bruising and scars." Bruce looked over both boys. He couldn't see any bruises or scars on either boy.

When they arrived at Bruce's floor, Natasha woke Briar gently. The boy started, tense as he took in hes surroundings. Natasha whispered in his ear and he relaxed in her arms, laying his head on he shoulder and closing his eyes again.

"Briar, Shay; this is Bruce Banner. He's a doctor and that guy you were so excited to see. He's gonna look both of you over for anything that those... _people_ did to you."

Shay went first. He was given a clean bill of health. Next was Briar's turn. He was trembling slightly. Natasha kept him in her lap.

"Briar, it's time to keep the glamours off. A new start in a new country. No more hiding who you are," Tony said gently. Briar nodded and took a deep breath. Bruce hissed when he saw all the bruises in various states of healing, cuts that would scar, and scars that covered the small body.

"Briar," Bruce started. "Can you tell me the extent of the abuse?" Briar chuckled wryly.

"Which time?" Tony barked a sarcastic laugh and Shay winced. Bruce couldn't respond. Luckily, Natasha saved him.

"Your body has the wounds of both lifetimes," she said and Briar sighed.

"Twenty-six years of malnourishment, abuse and eighteen years of sexual abuse. War injuries, PTSD. I think that's it."

Tony growled. "Did you tell anyone last time?"

Briar snorted. "Teachers disappeared and once I got to Hogwarts, Dumblefucc said they were my family and that I shouldn't lie. Ha! My fifth year at that school, the DADA teacher mad me write 'I must not tell lies' with a blood quill and used Unforgivables on me."

Natasha tightened her hug around him and buried her face in he kit's neck.

"What's a blood quill?" Tony asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"It's usually used for contracts and is illegal to use on a minor for any reason as of 1876 by the ICW. It writes in your blood. It usually doesn't do damage, but if used too much will leave what's written on your opposite hand," Shay explained. Tony growled.

"It was common knowledge at Hogwarts. No one did anything. No one thought to; 'Oh it's just the Boy-Who-Lived, he's our door mat when things go wrong. He'll forgive us as always.' Fucking sheeple," Briar gritted out.

"Bruce, we'll explain later. For now check him over." The man nodded and got to work cataloging the injuries. "I'm going to put you on a nutrient based diet to fix most of the malnourishment. The bruises will fade in the next week or two and a couple of those cuts need stitches. Other than that, you're good to go."

Briar nodded. He had already suspected these things, but it was nice to get a qualified doctor to diagnose him. He had kept the glamour on his ears and tail and would continue to do so in public, he decided.

So, as the elevator made it's way to the Avenger common floor, he dropped the remaining glamours. As he stepped out of the elevator, a yell was heard and Briar shrank back...into Tony's legs.

The man turned Briar toward him and lifted him into his arms, resting him on his hip. Briar blushed but willingly buried himself into his father's neck.

"Man of Iron! You have returned from the metal bird!" _This guy must be high on something_ , Shay thought. Briar studied the man, them looked over Tony's shoulder to peer at Hela- who had been quiet since they landed the plane.

"Your uncle, Hela?" he asked, not bothering to whisper or lower his voice but not raising it either.

"Yes, Master," she kept emotionless, but her eyes betrayed her longing to belong and be loved by her family.

Briar smiled sadly at her and held out an arm to her awkwardly, which she took and kissed standing as close to him as she could while he was in Tony's arms. Tony, however, was having none of it and reached with his free arm to yank the girl around Briar and into his other side, laying a comforting arm around her shoulders and still keeping contact with her friend and master.

Thor, the loud one, had become quiet and stared at the girl. "Friend Tony, release the Exiled. They are cursed for all eternity."

Briar turned in Tony's grasp and glared at the big man. He wiggled slightly and Tony let him down. He took Hela's hand and released the grip he had on his aura causing Thor to stumble back at the power that he wielded.

"My Lady has done nothing to deserve such treatment," Briar began in a cold voice. "To be taken from her bearer within an hour of her birth, cast from Asgard to live shunned of affection and conversation. To grow up alone and suffering. Why? Because an old man decided that because of her bearer, she would be a monster, That she would threaten his power and the throne. As Death, she could have had vengeance on those who wronged her. But she _protected_ them. She protected YOU!

"This is not _your_ house. She is not under _your_ rules. If she was, all I would have to do is counteract them."

"Master, you should not defend me so. There is nothing to change the minds of any Asgardian, let alone one that blindly follows Odin. He is not worth your wasted breath."

"Hmmm."

"Come on kids," Tony said placing his arms around both their shoulders. "Let's talk rooms. Who wants to bunk together, who wants separate rooms, what floor, what theme, what decor...There's a lot to discuss.

At this point, they all turned away from Thor and moved to the couches to discuss options. Eventually, they decided that Briar and Hela would share and Shay would get a room next door. They would be on the same floor as Natasha and Tony so if they needed anything, they were there.

"Jarvis can help you too," Tony stated. Seeing three confused looks, he elaborated. "Jarvis is the butler/maid/info gatherer/banker/anything-you-need=him-for. He's and AI."

"Named after your best friend," Briar added. Tony nodded.

"I tell everyone it stands for Just A Rather Valuable Intelligence System. You did your background check on me when you found out, huh?"

I had to. Hela told me you would take me away, but I couldn't put anything to rest anything until I was sure it wasn't another Dursley. I may have been sorted into Gryffindor, but I am a snake. Contrary to popular belief, I _do_ have a sense of self preservation. That's why I was sorted into Gryffindor in the first place and why I jumped through all of their hoops for the most part. If I hadn't they would have killed me."

They understood, of course they did. Both adults knew from experience that there were some things worse than death.


End file.
